The Merge
by MTL17
Summary: Lizzie is trying to find a coping mechanism for dealing with The Merge. Josie is surprised by what the latest one is. This story takes place after 2.01.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Josie Saltzman hadn't been sleeping much lately. Anyone would struggle with that if they learned that in a few years they were going to be forced to kill their sibling, or that sibling was going to kill them. Although at least she was taking it better than her sister Lizzie. Not that Josie could blame her for drinking her sorrows away, but it wasn't going to help anything. Besides, they were both underage, and it was illegal. Not that it stopped most teens. Even the ones without magic. Admittedly though, Josie was beginning to think she had the right idea, because anything was better than lying awake at night thinking about the inevitable, which was increasingly the case the more their parents failed to find a way out of this. Also she had a weird feeling like she was forgetting something, which might just be the key to all this for all she knew.

Suddenly Lizzie burst into the room, practically falling over in the process and apologizing, "Sorry!"

"Lizzie! Where have you been! I've been worried sick." Josie whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lizzie continued, completely ignoring what Josie said as she stumbled into her sister's bed and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so sorry Jo, for all of it."

"It's okay." Josie automatically reassured, before realizing what she was saying and quickly correcting herself, "I mean, it's not okay, but-"

Before Josie could continue she was cut off by a pair of lips firmly pressed against her own. Lizzie's lips! Her sister was kissing her! Which echoed in Josie's mind over and over again for the next few long minutes. Thankfully Lizzie didn't really try to deepen the kiss, just sticking to sliding over Josie's lips with her own lightly, but it was still mind blowing. Then for some ungodly reason Josie started kissing back. Not as a conscious choice, but just automatically. Which at least she could blame her ex-girlfriend Penelope Park for. At least partly. After all, it was only because of Penelope's sinfully soft lips teaching her to react automatically to similar lips that she kissed back for even just a few seconds. Or at least that's what Josie had to believe, before she finally pulled back.

"Lizzie! What are you doing?" Josie exclaimed with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I just... I need it to stop!" Lizzie whimpered pathetically, "I can't stop thinking about it... The Merge. Drinking didn't stop it. Smoking weed didn't stop it. Kissing boys didn't stop it. Hell, not even kissing Hope stopped it."

"Who's Hope?" Josie frowned in confusion.

"That's why it has to be you!" Lizzie insisted, ignoring that last question, "I need you Josie! I always have. Ever since we were little you've been taking care of me. And I need you to take care of me now."

"But we're sisters!" Josie protested.

"No! We're so much more than that." Lizzie argued, "We're one. Or at least, we're supposed to be. Isn't that the whole point of the stupid Merge? We become one? Our natural state? Not that I can see what you need from me, except maybe this. Except someone to take care of you, like you've taken care of me all these years. So please, can we just tried this once? See if it helps? Because really, isn't it worth trying anything at this point?"

Her throat suddenly painfully dry Josie whispered, "It's wrong."

"I don't care..." Lizzie admitted softly, before smiling, "And I don't think you do either."

Which made Josie blush, because such an accusation should be absurd, and yet it wasn't, because Josie's body was betraying her. For some reason the idea of fooling around with Lizzie was incredibly exciting to her, and not despite how wrong it was, but because of it. The worst part of that being because of their intense connection of course Lizzie realized that without needing to say a word, although admittedly her silence spoke volumes. It made Lizzie grin, first with relief, then with wicked intent as she leaned down for another kiss. Which was another thing which should have been a no-brainer for Josie to stop, and yet she let it happen again, and even started kissing back almost immediately.

They then made out for several long minutes, Lizzie's hands sneaking beneath to slide over her body while doing so. Initially this was just over the clothes, and avoiding all the really sensitive areas, but eventually Lizzie was not only cupping Josie's tits over her pyjamas, but slightly sliding her hand underneath her top and then pushing her hand upwards. Just the feeling of skin against skin was enough to make Josie gasp into the kiss, but her eyes went wide and she froze completely when she felt her own sister's hand wrap around one of her boobs. For a moment Josie thought she was going to finally come to her senses and to stop this madness, but for better or for worse she found herself relaxing and again just letting her sister have her way. Which was something she found herself doing over and over again.

Lizzie felt a little guilty for taking advantage of Josie like this, but she just needed a distraction so bad, they both did, and this finally seemed to be working. Also while part of her knew it was wrong it felt so very right, and she just couldn't get enough of it. God, she just wanted to tear off Josie's clothes and ravage her. But she was already pushing her luck, and there was definitely something to be said for going slow. Maybe especially when she got to touch boobs which weren't her own for the first time in her life. Which kind of made her feel like a hormonal teenage boy, and she should know, as she had way too many of those in her life. But she just couldn't repress her excitement, especially when Josie moaned into her mouth from Lizzie touching her that way.

Again pushing her luck Lizzie carefully balanced herself on her elbows and knees so she could slide her other hand over Josie's other breast. Which of course had Josie freezing again, but thankfully that was quickly followed by relaxing and letting Lizzie have her way. Just like she always did. Which was a process which was then repeated over and over again as Lizzie became more and more adventurous. And for the most part Lizzie allowed Josie this time to relax, but she could tell she was getting a little excited as things progressed. Especially when she pulled her mouth away from those wonderful little lips so she could move down to Josie's neck, meaning that she could listen to her own sister whimpering, gasping and even moaning in pleasure for her.

Which just pushed Lizzie into being bolder, starting with pressing her lips against Josie's ear and whispering, "You like that Jo?"

"No." Josie whimpered.

Which should have probably been enough for Lizzie to stop, but they were passed the point of no return, and it felt like if they stop now, stopped without making Josie admit she liked this, their relationship would be forever ruined. So, taking a big risk, Lizzie pushed her hand downwards into Josie's pyjama bottoms. Instantly she was rewarded with an extra loud gasp out of Josie, quickly followed by a moan and whimper, but more importantly she was rewarded with wetness. As in she could feel Josie's wetness against her fingers. Another girl's wet pussy! That's what Lizzie was feeling right now. Oh God, she was making another girl turned on. Her own sister, no less. Something which overwhelmed her for a few long seconds, before she grinned widely.

"You're such a liar." Lizzie chuckled, "Mmmmmmmm, a pretty little liar. Oh yes, my sister is an extremely beautiful, and extremely wet, little liar who is getting turned on by having her own sister rubbing her pretty little pussy! Oh my God Josie, I had no idea you were this much of a slut. Well now, you're my slut. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, my pretty little incestuous slut!"

Using such words was no doubt extremely counterproductive to what Lizzie was trying to achieve here, but she just couldn't help it. Feeling Josie's wet pussy against her fingertips made her completely lose herself in lust. Thankfully she was rubbing Josie's pussy the entire time, and more importantly it was having the desired effect, rendering her sister completely speechless and squirming with pleasure beneath her. Which was even more the case when Lizzie pushed Josie's pyjama top up and out of the way so she could latch her mouth onto one of her sister's nipples. Which she should probably have done before going for the pussy, but she was new to this, and totally overwhelmed. Also, still a little drunk.

Josie kind of hoped that was the only reason this was happening, and more importantly soon Lizzie would pass out and forget this ever happened. However at the exact same time, she kind of hoped she didn't, and even that this lasted forever. Because God, it just felt so good. So wrong, but so good. Admittedly Lizzie couldn't compete with Penelope's skills born of a surprising amount of experience for her age, but Lizzie definitely could match her enthusiasm, and quiet confidence, even if in the blonde's case she had no idea what she was doing. Hell, Josie practically had to impale herself on her own sister's fingers, as eventually she just became so needy for an orgasm.

That fact clearly delighted Lizzie as much is it horrified Josie, but before she could really beat herself up for too much those fingers were buried all the way inside her, and then better yet Lizzie began pumping them in and out of her. Oh fuck, two fingers were shoved as deep inside of her as they would go, and then they were pushing out at a steady rate which had Josie on the edge of orgasm and what felt like seconds. Of course having Lizzie's mouth working on her had a lot to do with it. Especially as she didn't just concentrate on one nipple, but went back and forth between them, swirling her tongue around them each time before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them.

It was incredibly rushed and sloppy, but the mental wickedness of who exactly was doing this to her resulted in some of the best sex of Josie's life. She even found herself eventually switching from trying not to cum for her sister because it would be just to gross, weird and humiliating, to trying to stop herself from cumming just so this could go on for longer. So that her own sister would keep fingering her! Oh God, how had Josie allowed things to get this far? She was supposed to stop Lizzie when she got bad ideas, not encourage them. Which was another train of thought she abandoned when she felt Lizzie's lips against her neck again, and more importantly her teeth digging into them. Biting into her like she was a vampire, and no doubt leaving a mark. Marking her as hers. Her own sister was claiming her! Oh God!

Making that crystal clear Lizzie growled in her ear, "You're mine now Josie! Mine! You're my little sister slut, mmmmmmmm, who loves being fucked by her own sister! Yessssssssss, you're the freak now. My freak. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, we're both freaky sister fuckers now Jo! Sisters who fuck each other, and make each other cum. That's what you want to do now Josie. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, you're gonna cum for me, and then you'll be mine forever. Yessssssssssss, cum! Cum for me now sis, cum for me! Fucking cum! Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, cum for big sister, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd!"

Poor Josie just couldn't resist complying with the command and soaking her own sister's fingers in her cum. Which delighted Lizzie, who went from talking way too loudly to biting her neck again, and then moving her mouth downwards. As in further downwards than ever before, which had Josie grabbing her pillow and shoving it over her face. Something she should have probably done long before this, or better yet done some kind of spell to prevent anyone from hearing, but she couldn't dwell on it now. In fact she couldn't dwell on anything, as she was too busy getting completely lost in the pure pleasure her own sister was giving her, her only focus being the fact it was Lizzie doing this to her, and not even that last it.

Lizzie loved the feeling of another girl cumming for her. Of Josie cumming for her. Something she would do as much as possible tonight, and then for the rest of their lives. She promised herself that, just as she promised that whenever she did, she wouldn't let Josie come down from her high. No, one orgasm was nowhere near enough for her sweet sister. She needed to make her cum as much as possible, something which thankfully came more naturally to her than anything else, like ever. Or perhaps more to the point, it proved to be easier than anything ever, Josie's body incredibly responsive to her touch, proving that her sibling was loving this just as much as she was.

If she was sober Lizzie would probably have been worried about eating pussy for the first time, but in that moment she just went for it. To be fair she kept her fingers inside of Josie at first, and just wrapped her mouth around her sister's clit and started attacking it with her tongue, but it was still a massive step, which was surprisingly easy to take in that moment. Especially as it meant she got her first taste of Josie down there, and predictably she instantly loved it, and wanted more. So much so she found herself licking around the outside of Josie's pussy, and even eventually replacing her fingers with her tongue so she could taste her precious sister right from the source.

Honestly everything became a bit of a blur after that. Before that, even. In fact, the next thing Lizzie was really aware of was sliding her hand into her own pants. This suddenly reminded her of two things. One, she was still dressed even after everything they had done. Two, she couldn't even give her sister pleasure without selfishly wanting some in return. Of course if she gave Josie a chance to return the favour maybe she could get some, but that seemed equally selfish, and honestly Lizzie wasn't willing to give up control just yet. Or ever. No, like her mother she wanted to maintain control at all costs, even in this ultra perverted moment. And more importantly, she wanted to fuck Josie into unconsciousness.

Admittedly it took her a while to realize she achieved that goal, mostly because she was busy just pressing her face firmly against Josie's cunt while frantically finger fucking her own. Then she was cleaning her own fingers, and her face as best she could, again combined with fingering which gave her another orgasm. Only then did she come down from her high, and admire her handiwork. God, Josie looked so pretty when she was asleep. Well, her perfect sister was always pretty no matter what the circumstances, but now she was just extra. Which was pretty much her last coherent thought before she laid herself against Josie and went to sleep. That, and she never felt closer to her. And that The Merge might feel bearable if being part of Josie felt like this, or something like they'd just done.


End file.
